


The Mate of Woo Jiho Book 1: Human to Omega

by Dissonanita



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: She was born to werewolf parents but she is human. She doesn't have the speed, strength or senses of a typical werewolf and she never shifted into her wolf. In her 18th birthday she never found her mate. She was too weak was to be killed but she ran and now she is hunted like a rabbied dog.





	The Mate of Woo Jiho Book 1: Human to Omega

It has been five years since I ran away from my home, my pack. Born from werewolf parents I had always been more human. I couldn't run with my family. Couldn't hunt. Couldn't fight.

When I turned eighteen and was still without a wolf form and a mate, the Alpha ordered my execution. My mother couldn't stop him. So I ran.

I was in Korea now. Catching my reflection in a near by river I saw my dark brown hair was a mess and my neon green eyes were full if fear.

Hearing a twig snap, i jumped away from the river running towards a near by road. As I rushed into the road, I was blinded by headlights of an incoming car.

It squeals to a stop as I fall on my butt, inches from the car. I hear a door open and shut. A guy's voice fills my ears with Korean. Though he was yelling it was soothing.

Finally looking up I see a young man with short sandy blonde hair. I recognize him as Zico, leader if Block B. I must have looked pathic because he stopped kneeling down beside me.

"Are you OK?" He asked

Hearing another snap in the woods I jumped glancing over. I jumped again when he touched me. Not because he scared me but because of the sparks. I watched as he looked at his hand, he had felt them too.

I could only focus in him. And I knew I had found him. The one who will accept me.


End file.
